1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a motion analysis system and a motion analysis method which analyze a motion of an object such as a golf swing or the like.
2. Related Art
As a method of evaluating a motion of an object such as a golf swing, an image captured by a camera has limited analysis information. Thus, it is proposed to analyze the swing by providing a plurality of sensors such as acceleration sensors, Gyro sensors, and the like on a golf club as disclosed in JP-A-2008-73210.
A plurality of sensors are attached onto an object for analyzing motion of the object. In JP-A-2008-73210, Gyro sensors and acceleration sensors are attached onto a shaft portion and a head portion of a golf club.
As described above, in order to analyze motion of an object based on output from the plurality of sensors attached to the object, it is necessary to synchronize the time of the output from the plurality of sensors. This is because it is necessary to acquire information of the same time or the same position of the object from the plurality of sensors.
At this time, when a synchronization signal is transmitted from a host terminal to the plurality of sensors in chronological order, for example, since the time to receive the synchronization signal for the plurality of sensors is shifted, it is difficult to precisely synchronize the time of the output from the plurality of sensors.